The University of Wisconsin Comprehensive Cancer Center (UWCCC) was established in 1973 as a comprehensive, matrix center. By fostering and coordinating cancer research, it plays a leading role in the Medical School, on campus and in the region. Its 167 members, from 38 departments and eight different University schools participate in nine research programs: Breast Cancer, Urologic Cancer, Cell Adhesion and Signaling, Ocular Tumors, Immunology and Biological Therapeutics, Radiation Oncology and Physics, Developmental Therapeutics, Pediatric Oncology and Cancer Control. These programs encompass laboratory, clinical and population- based research and emphasize translation. Members have explored in laboratory and clinic the use and mechanisms of such anti-cancer agents as fluorouracil, perillyl alcohol, interferon, interleukin 2, monoclonal antibodies, tamoxifen and difluoromethylornithine. They have made fundamental discoveries about bladder, colon, and breast cancer etiology and the mechanisms of malignant transformation. Members' pain control projects have lead to cancer pain initiatives now located in every state and impacting internationally. Epidemiologic studies of women in Wisconsin have revealed modifiable factors that may decrease the risk of breast and bowel cancers. UWCCC has created a supportive environment for new and established investigators. Nine shared resources and the center's space, computing infrastructure, and common equipment serve members effectively. Biostatistics and the Clinical Trials Research Office are model shared resource. Flow Cytometry, the Analytical Laboratory, the Transgenic Animal and Scientific Instrumentation Facilities benefit many programs and projects. The present application, under new UWCCC Director John E. Niederhuber, M.D., requests renewal of comprehensive status and three years of support for key leaders, staff investigators, shared resources, and planning and evaluation. It describes the planned merger with McArdle Laboratory for Cancer Research.